Poketha:The History Behind It
by Shadowstalker92
Summary: Poketha will be a multi-part story about a human who finds himself in a country that it inhabited by anthropomorphic Pokemon. Each part will be an individual short story. Rated M for alcohol and drugs usage, strong language and suggestive themes and ideas


_**The History Behind Pokétha**_

_It was man's dream to be rich. To have fancy houses or high class cars. To live on the ocean or takes trips where ever the heart desired. To have the good life. To be famous. But greed can make people do terrible things. Money messes with people minds it can make even the most kindest and caring person into the most corrupt and selfish being._

_ In the year 2112, a wealthy genetic engineering corporation called GenTech set out to become the world's most famous in bioengineering. They started out with creating miniature animals that were big enough to make excellent house pets. They had developed them to only eat a certain type of special food in order to survive which had to be bought and therefore would help GenTech make more money. _

_ However, people began to complain about needing to buy their custom food in order to keep the pets alive and so the idea was soon terminated and productions on the project ceased. GenTech decided to try a plan that would make them even more money. They started working on a plan to make real living and breathing Pokémon. One of their top scientists even took it a step farther and came up with the idea to create anthropomorphic Pokémon._

_ So, GenTech spent billions in donations and grants in order to fund research and development with this project. They claimed that the amount they would spend would be greatly exceeded in the long run by the profits they would make if they pulled this idea off. _

_After a few long years of fails and readjustments to their data and plans; GenTech had done the unthinkable. They actually managed to create anthro Pokémon._

_ GenTech wanted to prove their greatness and had surpassed all expectations. They made the morphs as intelligent and complex as humans with the hopes to make even more money; and they succeeded. One thing that GenTech had tried to do was keep their creations from having any special powers or abilities that their virtual ancestors had. However something went wrong and a few of the morphs managed to retain a small amount of their abilities._

_ Instead of trying to fix the problem, GenTech did small studies to see if allowing them to keep these powers would cause harm to those who bought them. Their studies included an Espeon morph that had telekinetic powers, a Pikachu morph that could harness small amount of electrical currents, and a Growlithe morph that could manipulate fire._

_ With GenTech deciding that they would be harmless due to the fact that the strength of their powers to be well below a threat level; they began selling morphs at an alarming rate. People all over the world were buying them. GenTech smiled in their glory. They had set out to do what couldn't be done and reached their goal. They had become they most famous wealthiest of all genetic engineering corporations._

_ For fifty years, things seemed to be going smoothly. People and Poke-morphs coexisted and for the time being got along. But it was not to last. People began using morphs for unintended purposes including cheap labor workers and even sex slaves. Even the military wanted to get their hands on them and turn them into super soldiers. The morphs were smart enough to know that they were being used and began to strike back._

_ Conflict arose and soon war broke out. For twenty years, intense battle between the humans and the morphs left both sides with many causalities. But neither side wanted to give in. When all seemed lost into the eternal darkness of war, a faint light began to shine. Both sides began to wonder it all the senseless bloodshed was really worth it._

_ In the end, they two sides came together and formed a treaty of peace. The morphs would be given a large amount of land where they could live how they wanted without humans interfering and telling them otherwise. The sides agreed to these terms for the sake of all and to keep from having another war. _

_ The morphs were given a large piece of land in the middle of the sea that was three times the size of Alaska. They were allowed to be free and live how they want without the fear of humans treating them as mere animals. The island was named Pokétha by the morphs and soon it became a flourishing country. _

_ For a hundred years, Pokétha grew and it inhabitant thrived. Small villages and settlements became towns and then cities. With a little help from the humans, they were able to advance in technology and soon they had modern lives like us. They had schools where their children could learn, economical and governmental systems to keep the country running effectively and even a military system just in case a situation arose were it would be needed. _

_ But the morphs began to hate being confined to their country. They claimed that they had as much right to see the world as anyone else. Another treaty was soon formed that allowed the morphs to come and go as they pleased that went likewise for the humans. As long as they remained hospitable towards each other, peace would remain. Over time, the humans and the morphs began to trust each other and the two began to coexist once again. _


End file.
